My pink haired husband
by The SS Lemon writer
Summary: [ Gender bend AU Non-Massacre AU ] In which, Uchiha Sasuke is mad at her husband's workaholic attics. She's going to punish him hard tonight. /Contains Lemons!/ Sasusaku Itaizu Naruhina Nejiten Shikatema


Title : My pink haired husband

AU : Gender bend AU, Non-Massacre

Summary : In which, Uchiha Sasuke's husband is a pink haired medic shinobi and her clan is not happy about it.

Note : The characters that are gender bent are only people in Naruto's generation like Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gaara etc. I'll keep their names though since it might be confusing XD

* * *

 **うちは一族**

Soft rays of the morning sun reflected the entire dim bedroom with its warming touch, telling the sleeping beauty on the bed that a new day has arrived. The raven haired konoichi grunted in annoyance as she rolled over to her right, only to find the remaining space empty and cold. ' Sakura must've left ' She thought as she missed her husband's warmth and she sighed, still with eyes closed.

Slowly, the legendary reincarnation of Indra sat on the large king sized bed and took off to shower. She was never a morning person, she hates waking up and what she hates the most in the morning is to find her medic husband missing from her side. The Uchiha annoyingly scrubbed her body harshly, she always tells Sakura not to work too much. She had a heart attack once when her husband came home one day with dangerously low chakra and later fainted during their make out session. She managed to lock him up in their little flat for a day but the next morning; however, Sakura sneaked out to go work his shift at the hospital. Hell, they had a big fight that day and Sasuke was the one who had to go apologize !

Not that Sasuke is a greedy bitch that wants Sakura only to herself, but today is their special day, his special day, his birthday. Sighing, Sasuke turned off the hot shower and got dressed in her usual gear in black before heading towards the hospital to drag her workaholic husband from Shizune, she never have liked that old senior of her husband anyway.

CRACK

" Oh, Hi teme! Wanna go grab some thing to eat ! " Naruto said with her usual energetic smile.

" No "

" Why?! Saku-kun is not gonna kill me from dragging you out or anything! Let's go eat! My treat " The hokage-to-be said, shoving her old sticky wallet to the stoic Uchiha. Sasuke raised a brow. " Are you offering to treat me breakfast? I think Sakura might be pregnant " She said sarcastically before attempting to close the door into her teammate's face which is failing badly.

In the end, Naruto successfully dragged her best friend to Ichiraku where Shikamaru, Neji and Sai are eating their lunch together, as well as gossiping about their husbands.

Naruto quickly ordered her usual for five bowls while Sasuke took time to pick before ended up with a beef ramen.

" So what's the deal, Naruto? You dragged us out and I see you just went to get emo " Sai said as she chewed. Neji turned to her cousin-in-law suspiciously as her very pregnant belly pushes the table slightly.

" He he.. Well.. I'm pregnant " The leaf heroine said with a big blush. The girls' eyes widen, as well as Sasuke who looked shocked the most that her best friend and sister figure is expecting. ' She's pregnant before I am ! '

The girls quickly congrats the blonde and bombarded her with tons of the usual questions like ' _When?_ ' ' _How?_ ' ' _Does Hinata know, yet?_ ' and more. Surprisingly, most of the questions came from none other than the Uchiha Sasuke who, as more questions went by, asked more too deep.

" Don't tell me that something's wrong with Ugly's carrot. " Sai said as she sips a hot tea. The Uchiha swore she wanted to murder her husband's best friend's wife as soon as those _lies_ came from the pale konoichi's mouth.

" No! Nothing's wrong with his dick! I-I-It's just that-that- "

" Maybe you guys should go see a medic. Or maybe Sakura could always give you a check " Neji suggested as she rubbed her swollen belly. " Or perhaps it is something with the Uchiha blood of yours. Tenten and I had to try for a year to get this little guy. Which sadly opposes from men from clans like Hinata-sama, it's a lot more easier for them " She continue as the girls listen in awe.

" Guess I have no trouble then " Sai happily smiled. When she spotted her husband walking to Ichiraku with Temari, both deep in a serious conversation to notice the girls, she called out to him and the blonde shinobi skipped to his wife.

Once the little impromptu brunch was over, Sasuke went over to his brother who is on leave due to his wife's second pregnancy. Itachi welcomed his 'beloved sibling with open arms as he cradles his two year old son to sleep as the little toddler clings to his shirt tightly.

Itachi and Izumi's house is fairly large, slightly larger than other houses in the Uchiha compound and a wee bit smaller than their parents' houses which are the heads. The wooden japanese house is perfectly big enough for the family of four, Itachi said that he doesn't want any more brats to look after, two sons is enough to keep him handful for years.

Itachi brought tea and tomatoes for his younger sibling as they sat down near the peaceful garden. The lone Sakura tree in the backyard adjacent to a koi pound could be clearly seen from the backdoor. The two siblings sat down and catch up with the usual conversation while little Inari is nipping on a mochi on his father's lap. Izumi is apparently with their mother, Mikoto, at their parents house at the moment and won't come back until a little later in the afternoon.

" So what brings you here? " Itachi asked, helping his son tear down the mochi and gave the small bits to him. " You didn't fight with Sakura, did you? " Sasuke quickly denied this.

" We didn't fight. It's just that, He always works too hard that his chakra is always dangerously low every time he comes home. When he hits the bed, he knocks out cold and once Naruto broke into our house one night, breaking our bedroom window, he didn't even stir! He's going to kill himself before we turn forty " The little sister explained as she rant her anger out on a poor tomato.

" Well. Your husband is known to be a workaholic. I really don't know what to suggest.. " He pause " Maybe, if you try to _ **tie**_ him down? " Itachi suggested and Sasuke blushed at his suggestion.

" I wish I could but today's his birthday and he still went to work! How could I get pregnant when my husband pass out once he hits the bed? I don't want to fucking **rape** him in his sleep ! "

" Oi! My kid's still here! Cut down the colorful vocabularies ! " The brother said with a threatening look, eyes turned crimson to seize the rainbow words from his sister's mouth.

" He's only two! " His sister sneered as she rolled her eyes.

" Well.. Uchiha kids learn fast and Izumi kicked me out of the house once when she was expecting Inari. " Itachi laughed.

Sasuke mumbled some curses under her breath as she finishes her tomato and tea. Her mismatch eyes stare into the lone cherry blossom tree in her older brother's yard. " Perhaps, there's a way, little sister " Itachi smirked as he hears his wife opened the door and handed his son to her. Indra's reincarnation looked at him with narrowed eyes.

" Spill it, brother "

* * *

" I'm home! " Sakura said in an exhausted tone. His muscles were sore from all those all hours of healing the sick, training new medics and running the children's clinic.

" Welcome back " His wife replied as she walked to kiss his cheeks and took away his bag and coat. The pink haired medic quickly went to the dinner table and waited for his wife to join him.

They ate Sasuke's homemade dinner in silence. The tired medic noticed that the entire dinner was all his favourite, there's even a bowl of anmitsu from his favourite cafe in the refrigerator. ' _What's with all of this?_ ' Sakura thought and he quickly panicked slightly. ' _SHIT! Is today our anniversary? I forgot what date this is ! Why did she suddenly make all my favourite? She usually never cook unless special occasions !_ ' He gulped.

" Sakura " His petite wife suddenly said, making him jump slightly in the process.

" Y-Yes ,honey? " He asked.

" I thought I asked you to take a day off today " She said, not looking at him as she bites a dumpling.

" I-I can't. "

" But I thought you could ask for a day-off at least a week per year, right? " She pointed out as she looked at him in the eye, the infamous Sharingan activated. " You haven't taken any leave yet this year. Why couldn't you do what I asked? "

' _I am so dead.._ ' Sakura sweat dropped and his green eyes darted away from his fuming wife, ' _I can't use my usual excuse, can I?_ '

" Y-You see- "

" Enough. " She said, standing up and getting their dishes to the sink. " Go take a shower and wait for me there "

" Y-Yes ma'm ! "

CRACK

The male medic sighed as he entered their bedroom. Stripping off his medic and ninja gear to his closet and rethinking what made his wife so angry, his head started to spin in dizziness.

He had never seen Uchiha Sasuke so angry at him ever since he had known her when they were little. Is she regretting marrying to him? Id she regretting her decision to move from the Uchiha compound to live with him in his apartment near the hospital where the streets are always noisy? Did he do something to make her mad? Sakura didn't know what he did, all he remember is tending to her as she needs him to run errors on his way back and kiss her goodbye and hello every day.

Entering their small bathroom and stripping off all his clothes, he could hear his wife entering their bedroom and setting some things in there. ' _What is she up to ?_ ' He thought as his hand reach for the shower knob and let the hot stream of water hit his skin. He purred in delight as the streaming water relaxed his tensed muscles that he did not noticed his wife entering their bathroom, naked.

" Sakura " He snapped out of his drowsy world to meet with his wife, standing dangerously close to him. Her big assets pressed against his bare chest, giving him a clear view of his beautiful wife. " Sa-ku-ra " She purred his name again, making him blushed once his brain is working properly again.

Sasuke smirked as she sees her husband's red face she she leaned into him more, pressing her big C-cup into him more, and whispered into his ear " You are to be punished for your crimes tonight " That was when the fifth hokage's apprentice realized that he is being seduced by the demi-goddess.

The Uchiha pushed her husband gently into the shower chair and shampooed her husband's hair while she pressed her boobs firmly to his back, making his member stood up slightly. She washed all of his back as slow as possible, teasing him with her assets before moving to his front. Her slender finders traced down the pink haired male and she began to wash his entire body with her hands without her eyes leaving his green ones. She leaned in to kiss her husband and when he was deep to the kiss, her naughty hands moved down to his core and slowly she grabbed his cock and began to _clean_ her favourite sword with her favourite left hand.

" S-Sasu..k-ke " Her husband mourned as she smirked even more, she began to move downwards and kiss his cock, teasing him as he mourned even louder and his hands slowly moving to her wet locks.

CLICK

Sakura's eyes widen as he felt something around his cock. It was an iron ring that locked firmly near his balls, he felt the need to release as his member stood tall and sharp, yet he couldn't due to whatever his wife has chained his dick to.

" I told you that you will be punish tonight, husband " She smiled and stood up to dry herself. He quickly followed but was struggling hard since the burning feeling in his cock. When he waltzed into their bedroom, Sasuke was already lying on their bed with the anmitsu bowl on her hand. When her onyx eyes sees her husband's figure nearing the bed, she poured down the sweet dessert on her body, careful not to spill on their navy bed sheet

" Clean me " She ordered and her husband obeyed fully, licking his favourite dessert of his wife as well as tasting her body. Sakura's hands grabbed his wife's assets sneakily but was slapped away by Sasuke. Once she was clean, she sat up and kiss her man, hands roaming his well-defined packs from all those years training with the previous lady hokage and up to pull Sakura closer to the bed.

CLICK

She locked a collar around his neck and it chained him to their bedpost. Sakura could now only sit or lay down on the bed. Sasuke continued to deepen the kiss, biting his lower lip and force her tongue inside his husband's mouth which he willingly allowed and enjoyed.

" S-Sasuke-Chan "

" Shush.. This is just the beginning of your punishment, Uchiha Sakura " She pushed him down and trailed down her kisses with her. She greedily sucked on her husband's pink nibble and another hand pulled the other one up and down. Sakura mourned as his nipples peaked and his wife smirked against his skin. Sasuke bite his chest and sucked it and repeat the process over and over again until there were bruises on the chest area, red-ish angry marks painted all over his pale skin.

Sasuke suddenly stood up and chained her husband's wrists to the bedpost. She then went over to her bang and pulled out some things Sakura couldn't see. His wife seemed to be unable to chose between the few items she pulled out and decided to took the whole bag with her. When she reached their navy bed, she spread Sakura's legs apart and began to kiss his tip. Sakura shivered at this, his face becoming hotter and redder. The Uchiha began to suck the long nearly 10 inches member and her naughty finger shoved into his asshole. Sakura jumped and mourned, harder and louder every time his wife sucked on this cock deeper and thrusting her finger in and out faster.

His heart was beating faster and faster as time went by. Heat was taking over his body and his visions began to become more blurry. He wanted to release but the damn cock ring that his wife decided to punish him with doesn't allow him to. But the next swift motion was when his eyes widen in shock.

The famous second child of the Uchiha's head had shoved a something hard into his anus. It started to shake and dance inside him and that was when he realized that his wife had inserted a rather large vibrator into his ass. She smiled as she sees her husband's red face from all the heat she created, she smirked as she push the toy to max power and her husband started to cry out in pain. His whole body started to swear from the heat and her now activated Sharingan can see that his eyes are starting to bleed tear. She slowly stopped the vibrator and sat on his torso. She looked at his panting form.

" Are you hurt? " She asked him, leaning in and brushed off his pink bangs from his face.

" ...please... l-let ...me.. r-r-r-r-release.. " He begged between pants and pants. His puppy green eyes was begging her with all his might. She kissed his shaking lips and hugged him " Not yet " was her answer to his ear. Her now crimson eyes looked at him with full lust. She turned the vibrator to max again. " We never had sex again after our honeymoon.. " She said, kissing his lips between his mourns. " I tried dropping hints but you were too much of a gentlemen, Sa-ku-ra " She moved to his jaws and neck. " I even tried to touch you during dinner or in the mornings to make you horny yet you care about your work more than me.. " She stopped.

" I'm hurt, Sakura. Do you know that by now, Naruto is already expecting? " She whispered and glared at his half closed eyes. " I want to bare a child too, Sakura. I want to have a child. Your child! Our child! But you're always busy with work that sometimes I thought you should marry your precious work as your wife! " Sasuke yelled at her husband.

Her heart was beating fast as she burst out all of the emotions she had been bubbling up for the past few months of their marriage. Work to Sakura was always the number one priority in his eyes. She understood him as her husband was the best medic in the world now that the old Tsunade has retired. Everyday, Sakura would always be demanded by the hospitals or other villages for his knowledge. " Am I selfish that I want to have my husband for myself every once in a while? " Her voice was suddenly lower. " Am I a greedy bitch because I'm scared that you might die one day due to the stress from your enormous paper work? You fucking passed out when we were making out last week! " She punched his chest with small tears forming in her eyes.

Even though the heat from his ass and dick were spinning his head like a hurricane, Sakura could hear his wife's confessions as clear as a whistle. He could she her small body against his chest and her small tears forming in her mismatch eyes of onyx and deep violent.

" I'm sorry " Sakura whispered.

" You should be, idiot " She said and kiss him. " But that doesn't mean that I'm done with you yet. . " She smirked and slipped the cock ring from his hard member. As soon as the ring slipped out of the big length, white semen shoot out of the red tip, spilling all over the bed sheets and his wife's back. She threw away the ring and flipped over to his cock, doing the 69 position as she leaned her pussy to her husband and began to suck the swollen member.

Their rhythm quickly matched and the Uchiha cheated by stroking her hand up and down his hardening sword. She was wielding his weapon professionally, even though she had never done a blow job before ( The Sharingan helped a lot when the Kakashi offered a copy of Icha Icha and a few sets of AV )

Sakura was the first to climaxed, Sasuke soon followed. She greedily suck him dry before turning to face his now wet face full of her juice. She positioned herself on his length and slammed down.

" Sasuke! " Sakura yelped as he felt her tight pussy sucking his dick and his head went blank. His wife is a complete beast on bed! She slowly jerk up and down at first and quickly her pace became faster and faster. Her two small hands moved to his breast and tease her nipples in front of her lovely husband. She mourned his name seductively, louder and harder as her pace goes until Sakura shoot seeds into her womb.

Sasuke jerked a few more times before slipping off her favourite sword. She unlocked his chains, pulled out the angry vibrator from his ass and buried her face on the chest with delight. Sakura pulled her closer to him as they tangled messily on their bed. " I love you " He whispered in her neck. She replied with a soft " I know " as she reopened her mismatch eyes to stare deeply into her husband.

And here he goes again, falling asleep instantly like a child. His breathing pace was slow and his sweaty form was slowly cooling off. She couldn't help but smile and thanked her dirty brother for all of these wonderful ' ideas ' he had suggested.

' Chained him, Don't make him work or he'll pass out. " was the main thing Itachi repeatedly reminded his younger sister their whole ' planning ' on how to get her pregnant. Sakura was not in full health tonight, as she expected, and didn't last as long much compare to their first time, he was a beast that stayed up all night that she was all sore for a week straight.

" I wish you would take care more of yourself " She kissed his brow and fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning came by with a greeting from the loud angry rain that was showering hard against Konoha. The streets were quiet today for the rain drove people indoors. Those people however, did not have the name Uchiha Sakura. Sasuke was grumpy and surprised that her husband could still wake up in his usual time and went to work, even though she had used the most dangerous moved last night ( though she couldn't finished all of them since her husband looked like he could passed out any time ) he still managed to sneak out and cook breakfast for her.

A sunny side up and scrambled eggs was sitting on their dinner table, along side with a cup of milk. A pastel pink note was stick on the table saying ' Eating eggs will increase the chances of pregnancy ' and a heart drawing. The Uchiha smiled and began to dig in her breakfast.

Later in the afternoon when she was walking to the hospital to go drag her husband home for an early dinner date outside, she stumbled upon her husband's best friend, Yamanaka Ino, who is Sai's husband. He laughed when he spotted her and she glared at him.

" Wow. Never knew that the Uchiha Sasuke could make the famous Haruno- "

" Uchiha "

" right, Uchiha Sakura not walk straight for the entire day! " The blonde said and Sasuke's face was unreadable.

" Did he really? " She asked, not believing the man who once had a crush on her.

" Yes. Sakura was walking like a duck and couldn't sit for five minutes all day! I offered to check on him but he refused, saying that he knows whats wrong and continued to work. You've seen his face when the kids asked if something was shoved in his ass and his face went all red! I never thought that you'd fuck him in the ass because he hasn't fucked you for two- "

" four "

" four months. " The blonde smirked and the stoic Uchiha hn-ed as if it was nothing.

" Where's he now " She asked.

" ICU, been in there for three hours. The little Toshihi triplets don't want to leave their mommy's womb yet, apparently " Ino said " I suggest you go wait in his office, Maybe he managed to get two of the triplets out already " then left as he went into the hospital's elderly wing along with a nurse to check on a patient.

Sasuke walked to the fifth floor, knowing where the head medic's office is by heart, and opened to see Sakura in there already, taking off his surgery wear. He turned to meet his wife walked in and smile as he greeted her.

" Let's go " She said.

" Eh? Where? I'm still on shift, y' know " He looked at in confusion.

" Hn. Your punishment isn't over yet, . " She smirked, closing the gaps between the two husband and wife. " And you are taking me to dinner right now as an apology or else I won't let you cum at all tonight, might as well shove a vibrator up your ass for an entire day " She winked before leaving her husband's office. Tonight is going to be a wonderful night.

* * *

AN/ This is not too confusing, right? This is my first time writing a lemon, sorry it it's too choppy

P.S. Should I do the other rounds too?


End file.
